


The Peel of Approval

by awkward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward/pseuds/awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy encounter at the junkyard between Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peel of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trashy fic, and it's kinda dirty, too. Involves poop at the end, just a warning. And lots of bananas.

It was just another day at the dump. It would be much easier if Dean had his trusty coworker, and somewhat lovely brother to assist him in the clean up, but that long-haired idiot was too busy hunting monsters in closets. The trucks had just dropped off fresh trash from the neighborhoods from the nearest city, and boy did the place reek. There was a scent similar to a rotting corpse that lingered in the polluted air, especially during this time of the morning, at eleven o’clock.

“Need a hand?” a voice shouted from across a large pile of junk. Looking up, Dean could see his oh-so-angelic crush approaching him as he climbed down the big hill of moldy cheese and rotting wood. The sun silhouetted the beautiful boy’s body, which nearly got Dean’s manly panties in a twist.

“Yeah, if you, uh, um,” he could hardly respond without getting flustered. Castiel was a saint in his eyes, or rather a king — like he was King Castiel of the Castle.

“Got it,” Castiel didn’t have to wait for an articulated reply. He knew what Dean needed from him. Although it was simply to help sort through the trash and look for recyclables, he knew that Dean wanted a bit more than just that.

Dean caught a glimpse of perfectly ripened bananas amidst the mountain. Somehow, this only reminded him of the beautiful sex symbol before him, and made it even more difficult to handle.

Those bananas would probably feel great in my ass, he thought, as he picked them up to examine them. It’s been a while since Castiel has… helped him out. But Castiel wasn’t interested in “helping” anymore. He wanted to put his somewhat innocent reputation to the side and be involved in the wonderful momentous occasion of orgasming.

“You know, I can just… give you a hand in another way.” Castiel was ready to be bold and make a move.

“Oh, what?..” Dean wasn’t prepared for that. He just wasn’t. It had been well over a year since the last time he got a handy at the dump.

“But I know, I don’t want to just be your little assistant,” Castiel sighed, looking over his shoulder and pulling an old, dirty mattress from under the rubble and setting it on the trashless dirt.

“I would rather just… do it together.”

“What, like sex?” Dean almost laughed out of complete embarrassment. I mean, he had been in love with this guy for well over four years, and just nOW was he interested in actually doing something more than a casual blowy or something. It was a bit suspicious.

“Yeah, in a way,” Castiel then threw off his pants, letting his little human banana flap in the wind as he set his bare ass on the rotting mattress. "Just anything, for both of us to get off, Dean Bag Chair."

It was quite shocking to Dean, to see such a sweet man present himself in such a way. But he was certain he wasn’t just going to deny him — it was SEXUAL TRASH. Even if it was a somewhat suspicious situation, he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. He was gonna love on that little garbage boy like the trash bag he was.

Dean ripped off his shirt, throwing off his pants and tossing everything, including his underwear to the side. Castiel didn’t need his shirt anymore either, and Dean destroyed the buttons trying to get that hindrance out of the way.

Opening a banana, he began to mush the fruit gently. It was already very soft, but it had to be softer. The banana was smushed onto Castiel’s sexy six pack, smearing it over every one of the six packs, and Castiel moaned in complete agony. His boner was raging for the hot banana foreplay. He leaned in, setting his tongue onto the bananny crevices of his coworker’s abs. In response, Castiel clung onto Dean’s dark hair, his breath uneven and steamy. With every deep breath he took, there came a whiff of the stench of spoiling bananas and old apple cores. Dean pulled from Castiel, gulping down the newly pureed banana, and then wrapped the now empty peel around the shaft of his sexy, yet trashy coworker’s peewee.

“Oh, God, yes!” Castiel exclaimed, clinging harsher to Dean’s hair. Dean wasn’t used to giving another male attention, he was more used to receiving it. But this was just as exciting as it would have been if this were happening to him. He continued to rub that peely penis, letting it moisturize his dick, that was far too dry for a penis. It was getting shriveled, like those old grapes next to that old couch over there.

“Bananas are great for the skin,” Dean informed, tightening his grip slightly and rubbing it at a faster, more pleasurable pace. The scent of moldy bananas filled his nostrils, but it was only more arousing. Castiel could feel a bed bug crawl over his scrotum, of which the little tickle caused him to cry out, as it was only more incredibly, and painfully, and terribly, and amazingly, and immensely, and agonizingly perfect. It was the cherry on top of a perfect banana split. Dean attempted to speed up the movement of his hand, letting the peel slip and slide against Castiel’s veiny, pulsating, fat, erect, long, definitely not flaccid, and sausage-y penis. It only made Castiel’s mind go into a state of complete euphoria, and his body contract into a smoothie of all the seven deadly sins, the Satanist Bible, and soon enough, he began speaking in tongues, his chest moving fast as his breath sped to an abnormal rate. This must be an angel’s way of orgasming, Dean thought as Castiel’s semen spurted like a volcano of bleach into his mouth. Mmm, tasted like rotting pineapples. Or maybe that was just the scent of the old pineapple sitting next to them settling onto his tongue, who knows. The demonic angel thing finally snapped out of his wicked tongues spewing, and Dean just smiled with a wide, ugly grin, handing the cute, out-of-breath fucker a new banana. He turned his body, bent over, and took a deep breath.

“Stuff it in,” Dean said, his voice shaky upon sticking his hairy ass in his lover’s face. But Castiel was not disgusted in the slightest; he simply nodded, positioning the banana fat-side-up, although he was slightly reluctant.

“Don’t hesitate,” he scolded as he waited impatiently. And the banana went in, peel and all, Dean’s face crunching up as he endured the pain of a dry fruit being inserted into his anal cavity. Perhaps his poop was being pushed further up into his colon, because it certainly felt that way. He could only think about how much he really had to poop before this; the banana would probably be too tainted with shit to eat it now, which was such a shameful waste of food.

Castiel pulled the banana out, and then in again, pushing it in farther. It almost felt like it was going to burst with some a large fruit in his rectum. It felt great, he couldn’t deny that, but he also had a subtle sensation of having to take a shit. And the more Castiel thrust the fat banana in, the more Dean’s intestines rattled. But yet, he still couldn’t really completely hold onto his manly groans that escaped his lips as the banana stimulated his prostate gland. He could feel his anus stretching from the length of the fruit, and perhaps he also felt some nibbles from the bed bugs that were crawling onto his ass.

“Oh, Cas…” he moaned, with his deep, baritone voice buzzing in the ears of the angelic figure behind him, who continued to pump the rotting and wet banana in and out of Dean’s poopy butt. The mixture of poop, sweat, banana peel, banana fruit, and possible dead flies just was invigorating. Dean felt so empowered, so amazing, like as if he was the hottest man of all, like the girls on Tumblr like to think. It was so pleasurable, that he didn’t think he’d last much longer. He could feel himself about to burst, his penis getting ready to blast as his ass continued to be plowed.

“I’m, going, to…” Castiel was ready for Dean. He sped up his hand, forcing the banana deep into Dean’s ass, and finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He just… blew up. Right into Castiel’s face.

But it wasn’t semen that made it to his lover’s face. Instead, Castiel found himself covered in chunks of feces, and even could taste a piece of corn. The smell reeked of spoiled tuna, which made sense, considering Dean was a lover of canned tuna fish sandwiches. But the corn… It was every where, as well as a small, dark green piece of undigested SOMETHING that sat underneath Castiel’s eye, on his upper cheek. What the fuck did Dean eat last night?

Semen simply dripped out of Dean. That was it. No extreme climax from the front this time.

“I’m —“ he turned around, completely embarrassed. Castiel, completely disgusted, stood up, and began to walk away angrily. Too much poop for his liking; this wasn’t 2 girls 1 cup, after all. He didn’t want to know what Dean’s intestines tasted like, but he guessed that now he knew. Relationship goals: knowing what your fuck buddy’s shit tastes like.

As Castiel stomped away, Dean reluctantly stood up, beginning to go after the man. That is, until suddenly, he slipped on a rotted banana peel, and fell right on his back. In shock, Dean rushed over to the injured Castiel, kneeling down and lifting up his head.

“C-Castiel, are you okay?!” he whined loudly, his voice echoing against the large sheets of metal in the pile of trash that continued to surround them.

“I…” Castiel coughed in response, a bit shaken up with Dean’s poop stuck in his throat. “I love you,” he managed to spat out.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean cried. He leaned down, settling his lips upon his lover’s head as tears began to fall out of his eyeballs. “I… I love you too, my dirty boy.”

Castiel knew, at this moment, that no one could ever be as close as this. He could never find anyone as perfect as Dean — even his feces was perfect, and it was only a matter of time until something like this happened. It was certainly meant to be. And that morning, at eleven forty-five, as more dump trucks drove in to drop off new trash and the smell of some dead rat that someone threw out last week filled their senses, Dean was more in love than he had ever been.


End file.
